


Dear Mama

by EriGure



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Getting Together, Letters, M/M, Pining, Sass, Slow Burn, translated work
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EriGure/pseuds/EriGure
Summary: Victor viết thư gửi mẹ, người nắm giữ khoảng chừng phân nửa sự sáng suốt và bình tĩnh của anh.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dear Mama](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470039) by [Ferrero13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferrero13/pseuds/Ferrero13). 



> *** Lời tác giả:
> 
> LƯU Ý: Tôi không phải người Nga. Nếu tôi có viết gì sai, xin hãy sửa lại cho tôi kẻo tôi lại làm bẽ mặt mình hơn nữa
> 
> ĐỌC TRƯỚC: Sau sự thật được hé lộ ở Tập 10 (KHÔNG KHÍ LÀ GÌ CHỨ) những chi tiết đã được sửa lại cho phù hợp với cốt truyện mới. Bản gốc vẫn có thể xem được bằng cách rê chuột vào những đoạn đã sửa
> 
> *** Lời dịch giả:
> 
> Rất cảm ơn tác giả đã cho phép mình dịch fic này. Mình thật sự rất cảm kích.  
> I thank you, dear author, for giving me permission to translate this beautiful fic. I really appreciate it.
> 
>  
> 
> Dịch giả chả sở hữu gì hết. Yuri!!! on ICE là của Studio MAPPA, fic này là của tác giả Ferrero13, dịch giả chỉ có dịch thôi. Mình cực kỳ thích mẹ của Victor trong fic này, và mong mọi người cũng sẽ yêu quý bà.
> 
> Ở đây dịch giả chỉ dịch những gì đã viết sau ep 10 nên những đoạn gốc đó đã được lược bỏ. Mong mọi người thông cảm. À mình thật sự thích đánh vần là Viktor, với chữ K hơn; tuy nhiên tác giả sử dụng Victor, với chữ C, nên mình sẽ chẳng ý kiến gì mà chiều theo tác giả vậy.
> 
> Bản dịch chưa có beta, nên nếu ai có nhã hứng thì có thể vào phụ dịch giả 1 tay cho vui nhà vui cửa :'3

Mẹ yêu thương,

 

Con mong rằng mẹ không nghe tin trước nhất từ báo đài, nhưng con biết tin đồn thì lan xa và nhanh lắm, nên con cũng chẳng trông mong gì nhiều. Dù sao thì, con nghĩ mình nên cho mẹ hay rằng con sẽ sang Nhật. Thật ra thì, khi mẹ đọc lá thư này có lẽ con đã ở đó rồi. Mẹ đừng nghe Yakov nói gì cả; con vẫn chưa giải nghệ đâu. Con chỉ vừa tìm thấy điều thú vị hơn ở đấy thôi, và con mong rằng mẹ sẽ cảm kích vì lần này thì thằng con trai của mẹ đã thực sự làm việc gì đó hiệu quả cho dù con có đang chán nản đi chăng nữa. Con biết mẹ chán ngán việc con phàn nàn về việc đó lần trước rồi.

Con chẳng biết mình sẽ tìm thấy gì ở Nhật nữa - ừ thì, con biết chắc rằng ở đấy sẽ có ninja và một vận động viên cần sự huấn luyện của con, ngoài ra thì chả có gì cả - nhưng con vẫn kì vọng rằng mình có thể trở về sân băng ít nhất thêm một năm nữa sau khoảng thời gian lưu lại đây.

Bởi con biết mẹ lo cho Makkachin nhiều hơn con, con phải nói luôn là con bé sẽ theo con sang đây, nên mẹ khỏi cần phải lo việc con bé sẽ chết đói (yên tâm, làm như con sẽ để chuyện đó xảy ra ấy) khi con chu du khắp thiên hạ. Con cũng tuồn cả mấy chậu cây cảnh của con cho hàng xóm lo rồi, nên mẹ cũng khỏi cần lo về chúng.

 

Thương mẹ nhiều,

 

Victor

 

T.B. Mẹ nghĩ liệu Katsuki sẽ phản ứng tích cực nếu con rù quến em ấy không? Là Katsuki của cuộc thi nhảy vào dạ tiệc GPF* năm ngoái ấy, cậu trai đã đánh bại Yura cho dù đang say bí tỉ ấy. Cho dù có thể con sẽ không làm gì để cải thiện khả năng trượt băng của em ấy hay truyền cảm hứng cho em, thì ít nhất con cũng có thể vui đùa một chút để đỡ tốn thời gian vô ích.

 

*Chung kết Grand Prix (Grand Prix finals)

 

* * *

 

Vitya thương,

 

Mẹ không muốn làm con khó chịu, nhưng chẳng phải con đã quá lớn tuổi để tiếp tục sự nghiệp trượt băng nghệ thuật sao? Đừng nhìn mẹ như thế. Mẹ biết là con cứng đầu còn hơn cả cha con và cả cha ông ấy trước đó nữa - sẵn tiện ông con có gửi lời chào và nhắn nhủ rằng lần này nhớ mang ai đó mà không phải là mối tình một đêm về nhà cho dịp Năm Mới nhé - nhưng mẹ lo cho sức khỏe của con. Mẹ nhìn thấy chân con rồi. Cho dù là di truyền từ mẹ thì chúng chẳng xinh đẹp tí nào. Mẹ biết là con yêu công việc của mình như thế nào (cả nhà con đang chờ con gửi chiếc cúp vàng mới nhất để đem về chưng ở phòng kỉ niệm chương đây) nhưng với tư cách là một người mẹ thì sức khỏe của con vẫn là trên hết. Đừng làm việc quá vất vả ở Nhật, nhớ ăn đủ ba bữa mỗi ngày, và nhớ rằng Makkachin sẽ hận con cả đời nếu con không đưa con bé đi dạo.

Nhật Bản rất xa và rất khác so với Nga đấy. Tiếng Nhật một chữ bẻ đôi con còn không biết. Làm sao con có thể sống sót ở đó đây? Theo những gì mẹ biết từ thư con gửi (nó thật sự quá thiếu sót những thông tin mẹ cần biết) và báo đài (mà có lẽ họ hiểu mẹ cần biết gì nhiều hơn cả con) thì con sang đấy để huấn luyện một VĐV trượt băng nghệ thuật người Nhật Bản tên Yuuri Katsuki, người mà con chỉ gọi bằng tên trong đoạn tái bút. Riêng mẹ thấy thì nó sẽ cải thiện thân thể của con rất nhiều, nhưng mẹ chỉ lo là con quá lo việc ve vãn cậu trai người Nhật này (người mà, nếu mẹ nhớ không lầm, thật sự không muốn đến gần con lúc tỉnh táo và phải nốc những mười sáu ly sâm panh mới lấy đủ can đảm mà tango với con) để có thể thực sự nghiêm túc trong việc huấn luyện cậu ấy.

Nói cách khác thì, KHÔNG, Vitya à, mẹ không nghĩ con nên quyến rũ Katsuki, cho dù con có hỏi ý kiến mẹ hay không. Dù sao đi nữa, mẹ không nghĩ cậu ấy sẽ đáp trả một cách tích cực đâu con à. Người ta thường không muốn gợi nhớ lại về những trò vớ vẩn họ làm lúc say trừ phi tên họ là Christophe Giacommeti. Đừng làm hỏng việc này và khiến một người hiền lành trở thành một xoáy nước hung hãn trút hết cơ giận lên đầu con đấy nhé. Mẹ thương con quá nhiều để mất con với một lí do chả hề thú vị như thế.

 

Thương con,

 

Mẹ.

 

T.B. Tuy mẹ khá giận vì con nghĩ mẹ thương Makkachin nhiều hơn con đẻ của mình, mẹ rất tiếc phải nói rằng điều đó hoàn toàn đúng sự thật. Mẹ xin lỗi, Vitya, nhưng Makkachin bao giờ cũng là trên hết. Mấy chậu cảnh của con sít sao ở vị trí thứ hai. Nhưng cứ yên chí là con xếp thứ ba, trên cả anh trai con, người mà mẹ nghĩ là đã bị tráo đổi khi hắn mới sinh.


	2. Chapter 2

Mẹ thương yêu,

 

Katsudon* quả là thức ăn của thần thánh mẹ ạ! Hóa ra nhà Katsuki lại rất vui lòng để con tá túc tại nhà họ. Họ sở hữu một quán trọ suối nước nóng và Má Katsuki làm món katsudon tuyệt hảo nhất trần ấy ạ. Để con thử thuyết phục má chia sẻ công thức chế biến món ấy để con làm cho mẹ khi về nhà. Giờ con đã hiểu vì sao Yuuri gặp khó khăn trong việc giữ cơ thể cân đối rồi. Em ấy đúng là có mũm mĩm hơn hầu hết các vận động viên trượt băng khác, nhưng con không thể để học trò mình thất bại trong thi đấu chỉ vì em ấy không quản lý cân nặng của mình được, nên từ mai chúng con sẽ cùng chạy bộ mỗi sáng cho đến khi cân nặng của em được như khi trước Giải Chung kết Grand Prix.

Và vì chúng ta đương nói về Yuuri, con không ngờ rù quến em ấy là việc rõ ràng là vô ích như vậy. Mặt em ấy đỏ ửng lên một cách đáng quan ngại (thực sự ra nó cực kỳ đáng yêu) khi con tiến đến gần, và em đã thực sự xa lánh con. Với người đã múa cột cùng Chris giữa dạ tiệc, em ấy hoàn toàn khó chịu khi được ve vãn. Có lẽ mẹ nói phải. Có lẽ rù quến em ấy không phải ý kiến hay. Dù sao đi nữa, con vẫn là người khá cứng đầu (như mẹ ban đầu đã nói ấy), và đây là điều thú vị nhất con có được - và cũng là cảm hứng tuyệt vời nhất - từ trước tới giờ, nên con sẽ kiên nhẫn một chút và chờ xem em có dịu lòng đi hay không. Dù sao thì, một huấn luyện viên giỏi phải hiểu rõ học sinh mình, phải không hả mẹ?

Nghĩ lại thì, đó chẳng phải là lí do vì sao Yakov là người tệ nhất sao, hả mẹ, khi ông ấy bao giờ cũng ép buộc người khác làm theo ý mình mà không hề giải thích vì sao? Con nghĩ Yura sẽ ít bực dọc đi nếu Yakov hiểu tại sao thằng bé muốn nhảy xoay vòng bốn dù nó biết như thế không tốt cho thân thể tí nào. Lại nói về Yura, mẹ sẽ lo cho thằng bé khi con đi xa chứ? Mẹ biết thằng bé đôi khi sẽ quên ăn nếu không ai nhắc nhở mà.

 

Thương mẹ nhiều,

 

Victor

 

T.B. Makkachin rất thích Nhật Bản, thật tuyệt mẹ à. Con bé còn thích bỏ con sang ngủ với Yuuri, điều đấy thì chẳng tuyệt tí nào. Con không quen ngủ một mình. Ngoài ra thì, con cũng thích ở Nhật lắm. Làm huấn luyện cũng khá thú vị. Ở Yuuri có điều rất đặc biệt mà con mong rằng sẽ có thể mang ra được. Mẹ xem em ấy trượt bài FS của con chưa nhỉ? Nếu em ấy trượt tốt được phân nửa như thế tại giải Grand Prix (hoặc là buổi dạ tiệc sau đó) có lẽ em đã mang huy chương về rồi. Con không thể để tiềm năng như thế bị hoài phí, nhất là khi em ấy đã hai mươi ba tuổi rồi.

 

* bản gốc là cơm thịt cốt lết (pork cutlet bowl), tức là dựa trên sub và dub chính thức của Crunchyroll cho chữ “Katsudon”

 

 

* * *

 

Vitya thương,

 

Sau khi trầm ngâm đọc thư con, mẹ đã rút ra rằng mình đã nuôi dạy đứa con ngớ ngẩn nhất cả nước Nga này. Mẹ đổ lỗi cho cha con là phần nhiều. Vitya này, nếu đến con còn biết ve vãn Katsuki Yuuri là ý kiến tồi, thì không việc gì con phải cứ tiếp tục làm cậu bé đáng thương cảm thấy khó xử cả. Mẹ thề rằng chí ít con còn có bộ não đâu đó trong đầu con vì không đứa con nào của mẹ lại ngớ ngẩn như thế, nhưng nhiều khi mẹ phải tự hỏi rằng liệu nó có tồn tại hay không. Vitya, Vitya, Vitya à, nếu con thực sự nghiêm túc trong việc huấn luyện cậu bé (và mẹ thực sự nghĩ là con có đấy, bởi vì chẳng ai, kể cả con, đột dưng lại mua vé máy bay một chiều đi Nhật cả), làm ơn chuyên nghiệp một chút. Chờ cậu bé tiến đến gần con. Tìm hiểu về cậu bé, dĩ nhiên, nhưng đừng tiến quá gần đến không gian riêng của cậu ấy như con thi thoảng làm. Mẹ biết cậu ấy từng nài nỉ con trở thành huấn luyện viên của cậu, nhưng cậu bé đang say, Vitya à. Cho cậu ấy thời gian để thích nghi với thực tại mới của mình, và, vì đống vodka xem-như-là-bí-mật của cha con, hãy rút lui khi Katsuki-tỉnh-táo cho rằng cậu ấy không muốn con huấn luyện nữa. Ít nhất để cậu áy làm chủ cuộc chơi một lần, được chứ? Mẹ biết bị từ chối đau đớn lắm, nhưng nếu con mong muốn việc này tới nơi tới chốn cho đến hết mùa giải này, con phải giảm tông hoàng-tử-hào-hoa của mình lại. Dù sao thì con cũng chả thể giữ vai đấy được mãi đâu.

Nhắc đến Yurochka, thằng bé chẳng còn ở Nga nữa. Thực tế thì, thằng bé đang đến chỗ con đấy. Chuẩn bị tinh thần và nên thật sự sợ hãi đi con ạ. Và đừng kể Yakov là mẹ đặt vé máy bay cho nhóc. Con thực sự hứa với thằng bé là con sẽ biên đạo cho debut cấp cao của nó, rồi cho vào quên lãng sau ánh nhìn đầu tiên với cậu trai người Nhật đáng yêu trượt bài FS (còn khá hơn cả con) đấy ư? Mẹ chẳng hiểu vì sao mình lại hi vọng rằng trí nhớ và tinh thần trách nhiệm của con sẽ cải thiện sau hai mươi bảy năm không một chút thay đổi nữa. Giải quyết vụ này đi, Vitya, trước khi con bắt đầu hứa thêm những điều con không thể thực hiện được. Mẹ có nghe từ Yurochka rằng con thậm chí còn không nhận ra Katsuki là một trong những tuyển thủ Chung kết Grand Prix vừa rồi, nên ít ra con còn nợ Katsuki một quyết định giữa cậu ấy và Yurochka trước khi cậu ấy ủy thác cho con, thằng con trai ngờ nghệch mà mẹ hết mực thương yêu nhưng thực sự cần để tâm tới mọi việc xung quanh hơn, huấn luyện cậu ấy.

Lá thư này xem chừng khá gay gắt, Viten’ka con yêu, nhưng mẹ viết nó với tất cả lòng yêu thương. Mẹ lo cho con lắm. Con dạo này khinh suất quá. Ngâm mình trong suối nước nóng khi ở đấy đi, có lẽ sẽ giúp con tĩnh tâm hơn đấy.

 

Thương con,

 

Mẹ

 

T.B. Cảm ơn con vì những tấm ảnh của Makkachin. Thi thoảng cũng gửi cả ảnh của con về nhé. Ông con không thích sử dụng mạng xã hội để ngắm gương mặt xinh xắn của con, vì ông là một lão già cáu kỉnh khó chịu trước những đổi thay. Mẹ nói vậy, chứ hai mẹ con mình vẫn còn trao đổi với nhau bằng thư ốc** đấy thôi. Có lẽ mẹ cũng sắp thành lão bà bà khó lòng đổi thay rồi.

 

** Thư ốc là thư tay gửi bằng đường bộ, đường sắt, đường hàng không, đường biển, etc. mà không phải thư chuyển phát nhanh, nên chậm hơn khá nhiều so với thư điện tử.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** Lời tác giả: 
> 
> Tôi cố gắng sử dụng tên thân mật bởi chẳng ai ở Nga gọi nhau bằng tên trừ phi là giáo viên gọi học trò hay gì đó. Nếu tôi sai, xin hãy sửa lại. Tôi chỉ sử dụng lại những tên được các nhân vật gọi, nhưng các tên gọi khác nhau dành cho những mối quan hệ khác nhau và tôi hoàn toàn không rõ cơ chế của việc gọi tên này như thế nào. Tôi có nghiên cứu sơ qua nhưng vẫn còn mập mờ. Nếu không có gì sai sót thì tôi sẽ chỉnh lại chương đầu để họ sử dụng tên thân mật với nhau luôn.
> 
> *** Lời dịch giả: 
> 
> Ở chương này, phải thừa nhận là có nhiều đoạn khó dịch, và Má Nikiforov sass nhiều hơn chương trước rất nhiều. Có thể tôi không thể biểu lộ hết sự sass của bà, xin thứ lỗi.
> 
> Về việc gọi tên thân mật ở Nga, vì sẵn tiện tác giả có nhắc, để chú thích một chút. Những tên gọi trong canon như Vitya (cho Viktor) hay Yura (cho Yuri P) là tên thân mật phổ biến do người thân và bạn bè gọi với nhau. Những tên Viten’ka (cho Viktor) hay Yurochka (cho Yuri P) là do cha mẹ, ông bà, và những người gần gũi (như bạn thân, người thương) gọi với nhau. Riêng với trường hợp FC Yuri Angels gọi là Yurochka là để tỏ lòng mến mộ sâu sắc với Yuri P. Có gì thắc mắc cứ hỏi Tvtropes (http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/UsefulNotes/RussianNamingConvention) , sẽ được giải đáp.


	3. Chapter 3

Mẹ thương yêu,

 

Con có ích kỷ quá không mẹ? Con cứ ngỡ cho người khác bài biên đạo của mình sẽ dễ dàng nhưng hóa ra không phải. Con đã làm hai bài SP từ cuối mùa giải năm ngoái, và hôm nay con đã cho Yuuri và Yura thấy chúng. Với tư cách là huấn luyện viên và biên đạo, đáng ra con phải mừng vì đã trao chúng đi, khi nhìn thấy những bài biên đạo ấy được học trò mình đem ra biểu diễn chứ, nhưng giờ đây tất cả những gì con nghĩ là họ đang lấy đi những gì đáng lẽ phải thuộc về con kia. Con đã biên đạo những bản SP này, con muốn biểu diễn chúng, nhưng tất cả những gì con có thể làm là quẩn quanh và dạy hai đứa nó cách thay thế con. Dù cả hai program này đều dựa trên màn khiêu vũ say xỉn của Yuuri sau giải GPF, chẳng hiểu sao con vẫn còn lấn cấn chuyện để em ấy trượt bất cứ bài nào trong số đó.

Mẹ à, con ích kỷ lắm, hở mẹ? Con đã không bõ công để tiến xa được đến nhường này. Con hai mươi bảy tuổi rồi. Hồi còn trẻ, con thích thi đua kinh khủng. Con cổ vũ những người khác. Con đón chào những mối đe dọa. Từ khi nào con đã thành ra thế này rồi? Từ khi nào con lại nhỏ nhen thế?

Chỉ tuần sau nữa thôi, Yuuri và Yura sẽ thi thố với nhau với hai bài SP con ra đề để giành cơ hội được làm học trò của con. Khả năng khá cao là cuộc thi này sẽ được phát trên một kênh truyền hình địa phương nào đó, nhưng con không chắc nó sẽ đến được nước Nga. Con sẽ cố quay phim lại để mẹ xem thử hai em làm như thế nào. Con định sẽ huấn luyện cả hai, nhưng Yura muốn về Nga và con không thể kéo Yuuri khỏi những suối nước nóng tuyệt vời này được. Một phần trong con mong rằng Yuuri sẽ thắng để con được tận hưởng chúng mỗi ngày ấy.

Yura vẫn là một thằng oắt con, mẹ biết không? Con đang cố để cả Yuuri lẫn Yura cảm nhận được chủ đề bài SP mà không chỉ đạo rằng cả hai phải nghĩ về gì, nhưng Yura đang cố gắng quá mức cần thiết. Con đã ra đề về agape, tình thương vô điều kiện, và con hơi bất ngờ rằng ông của nhóc không phải là thứ đầu tiên nhóc nghĩ đến ấy. Thực ra thì, chẳng có gì lọt được vào khối óc giận dữ, gắt gỏng ấy cả. Nhóc quá chú tâm vào yếu tố kĩ thuật của program này. Còn Yuuri, thì chẳng hiểu sao lại có thể đưa ra cái kết luận hết sức bất ngờ rằng eros của em ấy sẽ thể hiện tốt nhất qua bát katsudon. Mẹ này, con không biết mình có phù hợp với vai trò huấn luyện viên không nếu đây là cách học trò con xử lý những program mà con đã phải tự ép mình đem trao cho họ nữa.

 

Thương mẹ nhiều,

 

Victor.

 

T.B. Con không còn chủ động rù quến Yuuri nữa. Mẹ có thể ngừng lo về việc đó rồi ạ. Con không đời nào địch nổi với đồ ăn, nhất là với thứ mĩ vị như katsudon má em làm được.

T.T.B. Trong thư con có gửi theo vài tấm ảnh của con, chụp cùng với Yuuri và Yura ấy. Không may là con không được chụp ảnh ở suối nước nóng. Nói với ông rằng con sẽ gửi thêm nhiều nữa nếu ông hứa tuyệt đối không được ném phi tiêu vào mặt con để “tập luyện vận động thần kinh” nữa.

T.T.T.B. Phiền mẹ gửi hộ con tất cả những bộ y phục cũ của con qua địa chỉ người gửi này được không ạ? Con chắc chắn rằng Yuuri và Yura không hề nghĩ tới việc mình phải mặc cái gì cho cuộc thi sắp tới, và con không muốn hai đứa mặc quần tập cho bài diễn đầu tiên với tư cách là học trò con đâu.

 

* * *

 

Vitya thương,

 

Đôi lúc để mình ích kỉ một chút cũng không sao. Đây là một thay đổi lớn của con đấy. Từ một kẻ chỉ biết nhận, con đã trở thành một người biết cho đi. Con có nhận ra rằng thực ra con đang chịu trách nhiệm, không chỉ cho sự nghiệp của chính mình, mà còn cho người khác nữa đấy, phải không nào? Hầu hết mọi người đều không đưa ra quyết định đó chỉ sau một đêm đâu. Hãy cứ cho mình chút thời gian để thích nghi với sự thay đổi đó đi đã. Mẹ không thường xuyên nói điều này đâu vì giờ con chẳng mấy khi thú nhận với mẹ khi con phạm lỗi nữa đâu, nhưng mẹ thực sự rất tự hào vì con đã nhận ra thiếu sót của mình và đang cố gắng khắc phục chúng. (Thành thật mà nói, Vitya ạ, đời sống tình cảm của con là ví dụ vô cùng điển hình của “sai lầm", nhưng chỉ lần này thôi, mẹ sẽ tha con khỏi bài giáo huấn này vì con đang có những vấn đề nghiêm trọng hơn cả việc lên giường với người ta nhưng không bao giờ thật sự có một mối quan hệ nghiêm chỉnh.)

Còn vì mẹ muốn chân thành đến mức tàn bạo với con, thì Vitya, thực ra lúc nào con cũng khá ích kỉ đấy—chỉ là điều đó chưa từng có cơ hội bộc lộ ra như này thôi, bởi cho đến bây giờ thì tất cả những gì con cần để thoả mãn nỗi thèm khát của mình chỉ là chiến thắng và tiếp tục chiến thắng. Bây giờ, con lại phải đặt nhu cầu của người khác lên trên bản thân mình; con phải ngừng ham muốn chiến thắng; con phải mong mỏi thành công của người khác kia. Mẹ không nói là điều đó sẽ dễ dàng, nhưng mẹ biết con có thể làm được mà. Con cứng đầu lắm, phải không nào? Đừng để nó hạ gục con, không thì ông con lại ném phi tiêu vào mặt con nữa đấy. (Lần đầu tiên là vô tình thật đấy, Vitya à. Đừng để bụng nữa. Ông chỉ làm vậy tiếp vì phản ứng của con quá sức nực cười thôi.)

Mẹ cũng biết rằng con rất nghiêm khắc với chính mình. Con đặt cho mình những tiêu chuẩn quá khắt khe và không thể chịu được sự thiếu hoàn hảo của bản thân mặc dù con không bao giờ đòi hỏi bất cứ ai phải như vậy cả. Giờ không phải lúc bám víu vào những tư tưởng đó đâu. Thả lỏng chút đi con. Bây giờ là lúc con phải chuyển giao những tiêu chuẩn ấy cho Yurochka và Katsuki nếu con thành thật muốn hai đứa trở nên giỏi hết sức có thể.

Có nghĩa là, mẹ và ông rất mong chờ đoạn phim đó đấy, và đống trang phục đang trên đường đến rồi. Gởi chúng cho con đột ngột như vậy thực rất tốn kém—mẹ mong con sẽ tự chi trả cho chúng.

Vitya, tuyên bố rằng con không chủ động rù quến Katsuki không hề làm mẹ an tâm một chút nào hết. Vì lợi ích của tất cả mọi người, mẹ mong rằng Katsuki thực sự muốn bị con rù quến, vì dù Katsuki có thắng thì điều này có thể khiến công cuộc thử sức huấn luyện của con kết thúc khá sớm đấy. Tuy nhiên, khi xét đến việc ý tưởng về tình yêu nhục dục của Katsuki liên quan đến đồ ăn, thứ mà chắc chắn không phải là con (trừ phi trên giường con khêu gợi hơn những gì mẹ, với tư cách là người sinh ra con, nào muốn biết), thì mẹ không tin chắc liệu con có đủ tư cách trở thành người yêu tương lai của cậu ta nữa kìa.

 

Thương con,

 

Mẹ

 

T.B. Cho tới lúc này thì ông con đã cố nhịn - rất đáng ngưỡng mộ đấy, mẹ có thể nói thêm - không đục lỗ lên mặt con. Ông chỉ lo là Katsuki sẽ kiện con vì quấy rối tình dục vì bao giờ con cũng dí sát lấy người thằng bé trong tất cả những tấm ảnh con gửi về. Ngay cả Yurochka cũng đứng cách xa con một khoảng cách đáng kể đúng như một đứa bé khôn ngoan, thậm chí có thể nói là khó tính. Nếu mẹ nhầm về tình yêu với thức ăn của Katsuki và hóa ra thằng bé không phiền thằng con bất cần của mẹ, mẹ muốn là người đầu tiên được biết, được chứ? Mẹ đã không thấy con cười tươi như vậy từ rất lâu rồi.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** Lời tác giả: 
> 
> Cả nguồn sống của tôi bỗng chốc thu bé lại bằng một Vitya bồn chồn lo lắng.
> 
> *** Lời dịch giả:
> 
> UPDATE: Chamomilea, beta của tớ ở Serenade for Two, đã đồng ý cộng tác dịch và beta fic này cùng mình. Cảm ơn cậu rất nhiều =w= Dù chúng ta đi chậm tiến độ rất nhiều, nhưng tớ mong từ giờ chúng ta sẽ ráng tăng tốc một tí xD Dù sao thì, còn một chương nữa fic cũng xong rồi xD
> 
> Cả nguồn sống bỗng chốc thu bé lại bằng sass của Mama Nikiforov XD


	4. Chapter 4

Mẹ thương yêu,

 

Mẹ nghĩ Yakov nói đúng không hở mẹ? Liệu con có quá vị kỉ để trở thành huấn luyện viên của bất cứ ai không? Yura biến mất trước cả khi Yuuri hoàn thành program của em ấy. Con đã định đề nghị huấn luyện nhóc tại Nhật luôn, nhưng hình như nhóc nghĩ con chỉ có đủ thời gian cho một vận động viên thôi. Đó đâu hề nằm trong luật thi. Con chưa từng nói rằng con sẽ chỉ nhận một người. Cuộc thi này căn bản chỉ để con dễ quyết định hơn việc mình sẽ ở đâu thôi—ở lại Nhật theo mong muốn của Yuuri nếu em ấy thắng, hoặc trở về Nga nếu Yura thắng để làm huấn luyện viên của nhóc. Con đâu hề nói rằng mình sẽ không huấn luyện cho người thua. Con chỉ hứa rằng mình sẽ biên đạo program cho buổi thi ra mắt ở cấp cao của nhóc thôi—mà con đã thực hiện với bài SP rồi—nhưng con vẫn sẽ dạy nhóc nếu nhóc ngỏ ý mà. Con thậm chí còn định hỏi xem nhóc vẫn còn muốn con làm huấn luyện viên không nữa kìa. Mẹ à, con còn chẳng biết nhóc ở đâu nữa. Con lo lắm. Con đã nhắn tin cho Yakov để thầy biết Yura sắp về Sankt Peterburg rồi. Mong là thầy sẽ không cáu với con đến nỗi trả đũa bằng cách không đón Yura về từ sân bay.

Nhưng nói về Yura thế là đủ rồi. Bây giờ khi nhóc đã quyết định tiếp tục làm học trò của Yakov, con nên tập trung vào Yuuri kìa. Con có gửi kèm theo thư này đĩa CD ghi hình lại cuộc thi ấy. Mẹ xem nhé. Yuuri thực quá đỗi hút hồn. Con không thể tin được em ấy thực hiện bài diễn này khi đang nghĩ về món katsudon ấy. Bài thi đó vẫn chưa đủ để mang về cho em ấy tấm huy chương vàng Grand Prix đâu, nhưng một khi em đã sửa được cú Salchow kia và làm quen được với nhịp điệu, con cho rằng ta đang trông thấy một nhà vô địch tương lai đấy ạ. Con chưa bao giờ nghĩ mình sẽ lại thấy bộ trang phục này xuất hiện trên sân băng lần nữa, nhưng con rất mừng vì em đã chọn nó mẹ ạ. Có thể thấy rõ rằng em ấy là nam—kể cũng khó mà nhầm em thành nữ được với khuôn mặt và thân hình thế kia—nhưng có chút gì vô cùng tinh tế trong cách em ấy lướt trên băng, như thể em ấy đang trưng ra những nét đẹp hoàn mỹ nhất của cả hai giới ấy. Mẹ thấy Plushenko rồi phải không ạ? Bài thi này chẳng giống Sex Bomb tí nào đâu. Cả hai đều cực kì gợi cảm (và điều này càng làm con thắc mắc rằng làm thế quái nào mà Yuuri có thể đạt đến sức quyến rũ đó khi nguồn cảm hứng của em ấy lại là thức ăn), nhưng những bước nhảy điêu luyện của Yuuri toát lên nét duyên dáng và phù du mà Plushenko không bao giờ có được. Chúa ơi, đến cả biểu cảm của em ấy cũng lạ lùng nữa kia. Mẹ sẽ không bao giờ nghĩ đến việc chúng xuất hiện trên gương mặt một người đang nghĩ đến katsudon đâu, nhưng bởi thế mà em ấy thực sự tuyệt vời. Em mang đến cái hồn của bài diễn, kể cả khi nghĩ đến thức ăn. Ngắm em trượt băng khiến con run rẩy. Trên mặt băng em ấy cũng không chút ngại ngùng, chẳng giống khi ra khỏi sân băng chút nào. Em ấy hoá thân mình vào chủ đề của bài trượt và thể hiện hết ra ngoài. Con chưa bao giờ cảm thấy hút hồn đến thế sau khi xem xong màn biểu diễn của bất kì ai. Con thậm chí còn không choáng ngợp đến thế khi hoàn thành bài free program của chính mình nữa kìa.

Mẹ à, con vô cùng háo hức muốn làm huấn luyện viên cho em ấy, nhưng con cũng rất sợ hãi rằng mình sẽ hủy hoại em ấy. Trước giờ con nào có nghĩ đến việc này vì còn mải gắng tìm đến em ấy trước bất kì ai, nhưng con vẫn còn quá mới mẻ với việc này, và Yuuri thì lại quá mong manh. Con e rằng mình sẽ vô tình làm em vỡ tan và không bao giờ có thể chắp vá em ấy lại như lúc đầu. Ngay trước buổi biểu diễn, em có yêu cầu con chỉ được nhìn vào em thôi, như thể ý kiến của con là thứ em ấy quan tâm đến nhất. Mẹ ạ, nhỡ có khi nào em ấy tin tưởng vào con quá nhiều, để rồi con không thể nào được như những gì em mong đợi không? Em hai mươi ba rồi, mẹ ạ. Mẹ biết sự nghiệp của tụi con ngắn ngủi thế nào mà; nào đâu có chỗ cho sai lầm, đâu có thời gian để làm lại. Con bị giằng xé giữa niềm vui sướng vì chính con sẽ là người cho cả thế giới thấy được em tài giỏi cỡ nào, nỗi bực bội vì bao tiềm năng kia đã để hoài phí bấy lâu nay, và nỗi lo âu rằng có lẽ con không đủ cho em ấy.

Con tới đây nghĩ rằng mình sẽ tìm thấy cảm hứng, và con đúng là đã tìm thấy những gì mình muốn. Nhưng chuyện là, có khi chính tay con sẽ gây ra những tổn thương mà mình không hề mong muốn. Con đâu mảy may nghĩ tới việc nếu con khiến Yuuri thất vọng thì sẽ ra sao. Có lẽ Yakov nói phải. Có lẽ con quá vị kỉ rồi.

Mẹ cứ nói với ông rằng ông có quyền đục lỗ vào mặt con thỏa thích nếu con làm Yuuri buồn. Nhưng đừng để con thấy thứ ông chọn để làm bia tập ném sau khi ông xong nhé; như thế thì đau lòng hơn cả Georgi sau khi chia tay Anya đấy ạ.

 

Thương mẹ nhiều,

 

Victor

 

* * *

 

Vitya thương,

 

Mẹ biết mẹ đã nói rất nhiều lần là con rất thiếu kiên định, và mẹ biết là mình đã dặn con phải nghiêm túc hơn, nhưng con đang làm mẹ lo đấy. Nếu sau này con thấy rằng việc dạy học không phù hợp với mình thì con luôn được chào đón về lại Nga. Mẹ nhớ việc nghe về những trò quái đản mà thằng con ngốc nghếch của mẹ làm ở Sankt Peterburg, những mối tình một đêm kinh khủng và cả những việc khác nữa.

Giờ thì, nếu con vẫn quyết tâm muốn làm huấn luyện viên của Katsuki, thì mẹ nghĩ mình có trách nhiệm phải nói với con rằng Yakov là một lão già cay cú. Có thể ông là một huấn luyện viên giỏi—ít nhất là tốt cho sự nghiệp trượt băng của con, chưa kể đến tính tình con—nhưng Yakov không phải thần thánh. Mẹ muốn con cố gắng hết sức mình và chứng minh rằng ông đã sai vì mẹ biết con có thể làm được. Nếu con cảm thấy không thể tự tin vào bản thân được, thì để mẹ (và Katsuki) tin tưởng vào con hộ nhé. Con vẫn luôn làm việc tốt khi chịu áp lực mà, nên mẹ mong chuyện này sẽ giúp mang đến cho con động lực. Ngay lúc này đây, dù con có nghĩ mình đủ tốt hay không cũng chẳng còn quan trọng nữa. Katsuki cần con lắm. Mẹ có đọc được ở đâu đó rằng Katsuki sắp sửa giải nghệ trước khi con bắt đầu huấn luyện cậu, nhưng Katsuki mà mẹ thấy biểu diễn Eros chẳng giống một người sắp giã từ sân băng chút nào cả. Trông cậu ấy như thể đang cuồng si với nó vậy. Thực ra, mẹ nghĩ, chỉ bằng cách ở đó thôi, con đã làm bừng lên trong cậu một tia lửa hi vọng rồi. Con hiểu lời mẹ theo cách nào cũng được, nhưng nếu con muốn những điều tốt nhất cho sự nghiệp của Katsuki, thì mẹ nghĩ chỉ ở bên cạnh và thách thức cậu ấy đã là một bước đi đúng đắn rồi. Trong tháng vừa qua con đã làm cho cậu ấy nhiều điều hơn bất cứ ai; có lẽ nói rằng nếu con không xuất hiện thì lúc này đây Katsuki sẽ còn đương bận rộn dọn katsudon tại khu nghỉ dưỡng suối nước nóng nhà mình cũng không ngoa. Con sẽ học được cách tốt nhất để huấn luyện cậu ấy thôi, nên hãy cứ tin tưởng vào bản thân nhé.

Đừng quá lo cho Yurochka. Yakov đã mắng cho thằng bé một trận rồi. Theo cách mà ông ấy dạy con và giờ là Yurochka, mẹ có cảm giác là cách ông thường làm hẳn phải là “thương cho roi cho vọt”. Mẹ không tị nạnh với cả hai đứa đâu.

Nhân tiện này, Vitya, ông con muốn con biết rằng lí do bài diễn của Katsuki quá khác biệt so với bài của Plushenko là vì cậu ấy không rù quến cả một đám đông với sự nam tính của bậc trượng phu đã được thử nghiệm trực tiếp nhiều lần như Plushenko cả. Cậu ấy đang quyến rũ một người duy nhất, và dùng bài diễn này để khiến người đó luôn để tâm đến mình. Cậu ta biết người ấy thích gì và cũng không ngần ngại phô trương rằng mình có đủ mọi khả năng để lôi kéo và giữ sự chú ý của đối phương.

Con đôi khi còn khá chậm hiểu nên để mẹ nói thẳng luôn nhé: cậu ta đang rù quến con đấy, Vitya ạ.

Con định sẽ làm gì đây? Mẹ nghĩ là, ở một mức độ nào đó, con ắt hẳn đã biết rồi đấy. Cái huýt sáo đó chẳng hề kín đáo chút nào cả. Ngay cả cha con, con người đã nghĩ ra ý tưởng cầu hôn bất ngờ bằng cách cố gắng và thất bại toàn tập trong việc giấu hai mươi ba (một số nguyên tố xinh xắn làm cha - một giáo sư toán học - cảm thấy vừa lòng) đóa hồng sau lưng còn ít có lộ liễu hơn thế. Con thừa biết em đã từng (và khả năng là vẫn còn) ngưỡng mộ con, và con biết cậu ấy rất dễ mất bình tĩnh khi con đến gần. Con nói rằng con không chủ động quyến rũ cậu ấy nữa, nhưng phần nào đó trong con vẫn không thể bỏ qua ý định đưa chàng trai này lên giường cùng con. Mẹ biết con hoàn toàn có khả năng ngăn bất cứ ai chủ động với con nếu con thực sự muốn vậy, nhưng lúc này con đâu có bất kì dấu hiệu phản đối nào. Mẹ không muốn giáo huấn về đời sống tình dục của con đâu vì mẹ còn nhiều việc hay ho hơn để làm, nhưng hãy cẩn trọng với cậu ấy, nhé? Mẹ không biết là cậu ấy thực sự thích con hay là do lòng ái mộ đã khiến cậu ta ra khỏi vùng an toàn của mình xa đến vậy để rù quến con, nhưng chừng khi nào con và cậu ấy còn chung tư tưởng thì cả hai sẽ ổn thôi. Chỉ là, đừng cố chiếm lấy nhiều hơn là em ấy sẵn sàng cho đi đấy.

 

Thương con,

 

Mẹ

 

T.B. Ông con hứa sẽ đục lỗ vào mặt con nếu con làm Katsuki buồn. Ông bảo chẳng việc gì khó khăn cả. Mẹ khá e là ông có vẻ hứng khởi hơn bình thường ấy. Dù sao đi nữa, mẹ cũng đã sao những tấm ảnh con gửi về ra nhiều bản để giữ lại bản gốc để phòng khi ông có mất kiên nhẫn với con mà đâm nát chúng dù có việc gì xảy ra đi chăng nữa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** Lời tác giả:
> 
> *toát mồ hôi* Mẹ Victor ít sass hơn khi con bà bắt đầu cảm thấy bất an. Tôi mong mọi người vẫn yêu thương bà. Đến lúc này, bà quá lo lắng rằng bà có thể làm con bà mất tự tin nếu bà còn mắng anh. Tôi cam đoan rằng thánh sass sẽ trở lại, và anh Victor ngố tàu cũng sẽ trở về. Giai đoạn thích ứng này căn bản là khó khăn với tất cả mọi người mà.
> 
> *** Lời dịch giả:
> 
> Thời gian qua do tớ ốm đột xuất và chưa thể hồi phục hoàn toàn, cộng thêm bài vở chất đống ko nghỉ ngơi được, nên beta của tớ đã hỗ trợ tớ rất nhiều trong chương này. Thẳng thừng mà nói thì hết 90% là do công sức của cậu ấy rồi. Mọi người vỗ tay ủng hộ Chamomilea nhé xD
> 
> Trong chương này thì dedushka là MVP ấy, mama đã vui lòng nhường lại sân diễn của mình cho ông rồi. Khổ thân Vitya.
> 
> Ngoài lề 1 tí, khi tác giả kết thúc fic này, tớ (vẫn còn ốm) chẳng biết rít thứ cần gì mà viết hẳn 1 cmt dài 1 trang A4 gửi cho tác giả. Tới giờ vẫn chẳng hiểu làm sao tớ làm nổi OTL.


	5. Chapter 5

Từ: v_nikiforov@gmail.com

Đến: m_nikiforova@gmail.com

Ngày: Thứ tư, 15 tháng Sáu, 2016 vào 20:53

Chủ đề: Con làm hỏng bét mọi chuyện rồi mẹ ạ.

 

Yuuri không chịu nói chuyện với con. Em ấy chưa từng né tránh con như thế này. Con chỉ bảo rằng em chưa từng có người yêu và tự dưng em ấy không thèm nhìn mặt con nữa. Như ngày trước mẹ quên mất sinh nhật cha và cha không thèm nói chuyện với mẹ suốt cả tuần ấy, nhưng con không hiểu tính Yuuri đủ để biết vì đâu mà em ấy giận con và làm sao để em nguôi giận. Con biết là tụi con cần nói chuyện, nhưng con không biết nên tiếp cận em ấy thế nào. Con nghĩ em ấy bất an về những mối quan hệ (không tồn tại) của em ấy - vậy làm sao để con nói lại rằng như thế chả có gì là sai trái cả?

 

* * *

 

Từ: m_nkiforova@gmail.com

Đến: v_nikiforov@gmail.com

Ngày: Thứ Tư, 15 tháng Sáu, 2016 vào 21:06

Chủ đề: Con làm hỏng bét mọi chuyện rồi mẹ ạ.

 

Cái việc con gửi email cho mẹ thay vì thư tay đã làm mẹ khá lo rồi đấy. Việc con không kí tên còn làm mẹ lo nhiều hơn nữa kìa.

Trước hết, hỏi cậu ấy xem có vấn đề gì. Làm sao con biết cặn kẽ đầu đuôi sự việc được nếu con không hỏi? Nhưng đừng xâm phạm đến riêng tư của cậu ấy quá nhé. Đây không phải lần đầu mẹ nói câu này, và mẹ nghĩ mình nên nhắc lại lần nữa: cứ để cậu từ từ quyết định và đừng đi quá giới hạn của mình. Con đã vẽ ra cho mẹ một Katsuki vô cùng nhút nhát. Mẹ không biết hình ảnh đó đúng sự thật như thế nào, nhưng mẹ không nghĩ con còn muốn làm cậu ấy buồn nữa đâu nên hãy cẩn thận đấy.

Thứ hai, đừng cho rằng cậu ấy muốn con phải xử lí mọi việc. Con là một vận động viên trượt băng - cho dù con già đời thế nào - chứ không phải bác sĩ tâm lý. Mẹ không nhớ Yakov có khi nào can dự sát sao vào việc của con đến thế. (Nhưng mà nghĩ lại, nếu ông ta có làm thế, mẹ đã rút con khỏi chỗ đó rồi, nên cứ tốt nhất là ông đừng làm vậy.) Có thể là vấn đề có từ rất lâu rồi; cũng có thể là điều cậu ấy nên tự thân giải quyết thì hơn. Hãy cứ để cậu ấy biết rằng con sẽ luôn ở đó vì cậu và luôn lắng nghe nếu cậu muốn.

Thứ ba, hãy trao đổi sòng phẳng. Mẹ rất tự hào về con vì muốn nói chuyện về vụ này thay vì giấu giếm như đống rắc rối còn lại (bao giờ thì con mới đưa ai đó về ra mắt đây, hả Vitya?). Nếu con muốn gì từ cậu ấy thì hãy trao đi một thứ khác. Không phải khi nào cũng có tác dụng, nhưng mở lòng trước sẽ tạo ra nền móng cho cuộc trò chuyện con muốn giữa con và cậu ấy.

May mắn nhé.

 

Thương con,

 

Mẹ

 

* * *

 

Từ: v_nikiforov@gmail.com

Đến: m_nikiforova@gmail.com

Ngày: Thứ tư, 15 tháng Sáu, 2016 vào 21:14

Chủ đề: Con làm hỏng bét mọi chuyện rồi mẹ ạ.

 

Mẹ đúng là tuyệt vời nhất mà. Con sẽ làm gì nếu thiếu mẹ đây?

 

Thương mẹ nhiều,

 

Victor.

 

* * *

 

Từ: v_nikiforov@gmail.com

Đến: m_nikiforova@gmail.com

Ngày: Thứ tư, 15 tháng Sáu, 2016 vào 21:14

Chủ đề: Con làm hỏng bét mọi chuyện rồi mẹ ạ.

 

Mẹ biết. Và con cũng chẳng thể tồn tại nếu không có mẹ. Thế con nghĩ từ đâu (và do ai) mà con có mặt trên đời này hả?

 

Thương con,

 

Mẹ.

 

* * *

 

Mẹ thương yêu,

 

Mẹ làm ơn đừng nói thế nữa ạ. Con không muốn nghĩ đến những việc đã xảy ra để con có thể được thụ thai rồi sinh ra đâu.

Yuuri với con lại hoà thuận rồi mẹ ạ. Con cảm ơn mẹ. Hôm nay em kể với con nhiều thứ lắm, những thứ mà con cá là em chưa từng nói với ai bao giờ. Đây có phải ý nghĩa của việc thấu hiểu học trò mình không hở mẹ? Con thích việc này lắm—con thích được hiểu thêm về Yuuri. Làm như vậy thực sự giúp con dễ điều chỉnh program sao cho phù hợp với em hơn. Con đã bảo em ấy rằng con là người duy nhất biên đạo được program đủ khả năng tận dụng hết năng lực của em ấy, và một khi đã thấy rằng em còn có nhiều thứ để thể hiện hơn là con đã biết thì không đời nào con bỏ cuộc đâu. Em ấy thổi hồn vào bài trượt của mình, mẹ biết rồi đó, nhưng SP của em vẫn cần phải cải thiện vì nó vốn được thiết kế cho một người như con mà. Em ấy có nét quyến rũ rất riêng biệt. Thi thoảng, nó khiến người ta cảm thấy tựa như đang chìm trong biển nước, nhưng lại là kiểu khiến người ta sẵn sàng để nước ngập tràn hai buồng phổi vậy.

Hôm nay con có ngỏ lời làm bạn trai của em ấy. Con không nghĩ rằng em ấy sẽ xiêu lòng—mà em ấy không chịu thật, nếu mẹ có lo lắng—nhưng lý do từ chối của em lại khác xa những gì con tưởng tượng. Con cứ nghĩ là vì em ấy vẫn còn e dè. Thay vào đó, em ấy lại không muốn con trở thành bạn trai của em vì em muốn con là chính mình kia. Em ấy không muốn con phải ép mình vào một vai diễn nào đó chỉ vì em. Từ trước đến giờ chưa ai từng bảo con rằng họ muốn con cứ là chính mình cả. Đến cả mẹ còn la rầy con cần xem lại đời sống tình cảm của mình cơ mà. (Nhân tiện, cảm ơn mẹ vì đoạn email đó nhé. Con thực sự không hề biết cha mẹ và ông muốn con ổn định đến vậy. Có phải lá thư nào mẹ cũng nói chuyện đó đâu.) Có người thích con phải nghiêm túc, có kẻ lại thích con cư xử “giống người", nhưng Yuuri thì muốn cả hai và em ấy thực quá đỗi chân thành. Con không biết liệu em có hiểu mình đang đâm đầu vào đâu không, nhưng con sẽ cho em thấy những gì em muốn. Có lẽ như vậy sẽ giúp bọn con củng cố mối quan hệ thầy trò của mình hơn. Mặc dù con có hơi lo rằng em ấy sẽ thấy hối hận về những gì mình nói sau khi nhìn thấy bộ mặt thật của con, nhưng chuyện đó thì cứ để tính sau.

Con để em ấy tự chọn nhạc cho bài FS nên lần này đích thị là bọn con khởi đầu từ hai bàn tay trắng. Con muốn bài thi này chỉ nói về bản thân em thôi, không như bài SP, thứ mà ban đầu là để dành cho con. Có khi lần này bài biểu diễn sẽ nói về katsudon thật luôn! Con chưa biên đạo một program với chủ đề là đồ ăn bao giờ—con rất mong chờ thử thách này đấy ạ.

 

Thương mẹ nhiều,

 

Victor

 

T.B. Sau đống email đó thì mấy tấm hình của con bị ông đục lỗ vào chưa ạ?

 

* * *

 

Vitya thương,

 

Mẹ mừng là con đã quay trở lại là chính mình. Mấy lá thư rồi mẹ còn chẳng nhận ra con là con đẻ của cha con nữa; anh con đã bắt đầu thấy khá cô đơn vì là đứa Nikiforov duy nhất của thế hệ nó rồi. Nhân nhắc đến anh con, nó đính hôn rồi đấy. Khi nào về nhà gặp hôn thê của anh con nhé. Con bé đáng yêu lắm - mẹ cá nó sẽ không phiền lòng mà chiếm luôn cả chức con của mẹ đâu vì cả nhà hiếm khi gặp con đến nỗi nếu con có là họ hàng bốn đời của mẹ thì cũng chả khác gì. Mẹ mong việc anh con đính hôn sẽ khiến con suy nghĩ đến việc ít lăng nhăng đi. Có nhiều mối tình trong đời chẳng có gì sai trái cả, nhưng mỗi khi đến thăm con, trông con cô đơn quá đỗi.

Mẹ để ý thấy rằng con không hề nhắc đến việc liệu con có mong Katsuki thuận lòng làm bạn trai con hay không. Mẹ không hiểu việc này là có ý gì đây? Trong thư, con nói về Katsuki nhiều lắm. Thật tình mà nói, mẹ nghĩ con kể về cậu ta còn nhiều hơn về chính mình nữa kia. Mẹ cũng chưa từng thấy con viết về ai như cậu ấy cả, cũng như chưa bao giờ thấy con tự nhận thức được rằng mình cần phải tiến bộ về nhiều mặt không liên quan đến trượt băng đến vậy. Mẹ cảm thấy rằng dạo gần đây con đã trưởng thành lên nhiều lắm, và mẹ rất tự hào. Ở cạnh Katsuki tốt cho con đấy. Mẹ cũng không nói rằng mẹ đặc biệt muốn gặp Katsuki, nhưng mẹ rất mong được gặp mặt một ai đó đã chịu đựng con và mong muốn mọi thứ từ con và khiến con phát rồ lên như một gã ngốc tương tư và mang đến cho con cảm hứng cả trong trượt băng lẫn việc tự hoàn thiện chính mình. Thật trùng hợp là Katsuki có đủ tất cả các yếu tố đó. Ngạc nhiên chưa. Con xem kìa.

Ý mẹ muốn nói là, đưa cậu ấy về đây đi, kể cả khi hai đứa không bao giờ vượt quá việc nhìn nhau ngượng ngập. Nếu cậu ấy sẽ tham dự Cúp Rostelecom, cả nhà sẽ đến gặp con vậy. Mẹ muốn gặp cậu trai suốt vài tháng vừa rồi đã quẳng con sấp mặt vào một mớ cảm xúc bòng bong có khi còn nhiều hơn con từng trải nghiệm trong suốt cả cuộc đời. Đọc thư con dạo này thực khiến mẹ muốn lên cơn trụy tim mất.

Đống email của con thậm chí còn gây nhức nhối hơn nữa. Đến nỗi, thật tình mà nói thì, ông con quá lo lắng nên chẳng buồn mà ném phi tiêu vào mặt con nữa. Mẹ chắc rằng bây giờ khi biết con đã ổn rồi, ông sẽ muốn làm vậy hơn nhiều.

 

Thương con,

 

Mẹ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** Lời tác giả:
> 
> Tối hôm qua tôi đã định đăng cái này rồi nhưng lại ngủ quên trước máy tính nên chẳng làm được gì cả… Dù sao thì, tôi đã rất mong mỏi được viết chap này đấy. Mama cuối cùng đã ship mạnh Victuuri rồi.
> 
> *** Lời dịch giả:
> 
> Tụi tớ đã chỉnh sửa xong cái chap này từ đời nào rồi nhưng do lịch học kín mít cộng thêm tớ hay lên cơn buồn ngủ triền miên nên tới giờ này mới đăng lên được OTL Thứ lỗi cho sơ suất của tớ.
> 
> Mama đương quá đỗi vui mừng vì con trai đã tìm được người nào đó chịu được tính bốc đồng của ổng rồi. Cơ mà nói chứ hai người đấy sẽ vẫn còn làm khổ Mama dài dài, thực khổ tâm quá chừng. Cầu chúc cho Mama giữ hết sức bình tĩnh mà không quá nổi đóa với mấy người này ="=


	6. Chapter 6

Mẹ yêu thương,

 

Con đảm bảo là con đang bắt đầu bị hói, và cũng đảm bảo luôn là Yuuri đã nhận ra rồi. Tại sao con lại phải thừa hưởng đặc điểm này từ cha chứ?

Lại nói về thư trước của mẹ, tụi con không có nhìn nhau ngượng ngập nhé. Tụi con nhìn nhau rất thoải mái và chạm nhau cũng thoải mái nốt luôn. Yuuri làm con hạnh phúc theo cách con chưa từng thấy trước đây, nên con xin cảm ơn mẹ vì đã không tối giản mối quan hệ của chúng con thành một loạt những cột mốc bố mẹ phải mất cả vài thiên niên kỉ để vượt qua ấy ạ. Con không biết những cảm xúc này gọi là gì, nhưng con chắc rằng Yuuri chưa sẵn sàng để con thẳng thắn với em về nó đâu. Mọi việc thế này là ổn rồi. Bao giờ mẹ cũng dặn con phải để em điều khiển mối quan hệ của tụi con mà nhỉ? Đó chính xác là điều con đang làm đây. Chẳng có gì của một Yuuri từng một tay quyến rũ cả một phòng tiệc đầy những vận động viên già đời mà con thấy ở đây cả, và dù đó là Yuuri làm con để ý trước tiên, con cũng thích một Yuuri khiêm nhường mà giờ con đã dần quen nữa.

Với cả, con nghĩ mẹ không cần lo lắng gì đâu ạ. Chủ đề lần này của Yuuri là tình yêu. Bản nhạc FS của em ấy cơ bản nói về cuộc sống và tình yêu em tìm thấy trong suốt chặng đường đời, và mẹ đoán xem? Em còn thêm cả con vào trong câu chuyện nữa. Con chỉ mới bước vào đời em ấy được vài tháng, nhưng hết phân nửa bản nhạc tượng trưng cho khoảng thời gian ấy rồi. Con có hơi nhanh quá khi nghĩ rằng mình quan trọng đối với em ấy không? Rằng con chiếm hết phân nửa trái tim mà em thường quá dặt dè để trao đi?

Con mừng đến nỗi tay con run rẩy cả. Yuuri không chỉ muốn con cứ là chính mình, em ấy còn quyết định con đủ xứng đáng để dành hẳn nửa bài FS của em để nói về nữa.

Có lẽ cuối cùng thì ước mơ của mẹ cũng thành hiện thực rồi, mẹ à. Còn quá sớm để khẳng định chắc chắn, nhưng con nghĩ con muốn giữ được điều này đến hết cuộc đời mình.

Còn nữa, xin mẹ gửi tới Sasha hộ con lời chia buồn vì đã bị kéo vào việc lấy Katya nhé. Katya có cầu hôn anh với nhẫn kim cương không đấy ạ? Con dám chắc đó là một viên kim cương 4 carat - ả coi bộ giống kiểu người như thế. Và mẹ quên rằng con với ả từng học chung lớp rồi ạ? Chẳng việc gì con phải bay về chỉ để gặp lại ả, nhất là với tư cách là em chồng của ả đâu mẹ à.

 

Thương mẹ nhiều,

 

Victor

 

T.B. Con có gửi kèm nhạc nền bài FS của Yuuri ấy. Thật tuyệt diệu mẹ à. Được biên đạo trên nên nhạc này với Yuuri quả thực hết sức vinh dự ấy. Con cần gửi cho cô gái viết bản nhạc này một lẵng hoa, hay hai, hay mười lẵng.

 

* * *

 

Vitya thương,

 

Anh con hoàn toàn không hài lòng với bất kỳ ngụ ý nào cho rằng hôn thê của nó là thiếu hoàn hảo nhé. Mẹ chắc chắn con sẽ đồng cảm cho nó khi nhắc về Katsuki, khi thư con hết 80% là kể lể về cậu ấy, 10% là bất đắc dĩ chúc mừng anh con, 10% là nhắc khéo anh con hủy hôn đi, và chẳng có gì về con cả.

Nhân nhắc đến Katsuki, mẹ nên bắt đầu gọi thằng bé là Yuuri rồi nhỉ? Sẽ rất lạ nếu nhắc tới con rể tương lai của mẹ bằng tên họ (hay là tên thật? Họ người Nhật hay đi trước tên chứ nhỉ? Hai đứa đã quyết định lấy họ thế nào sau khi kết hôn chưa hay là mẹ đi quá xa rồi?) Mẹ đã xem tất tần tật những video trên internet có Yuuri ở đấy, và mẹ phải nói, Vitya à, con rất biết cách vớ phải tay trượt ít ổn định nhất mà mẹ từng thấy đấy. Có những lúc em ấy tỏa sáng, những cũng có lúc em gục ngã khá ngoạn mục. Vì con, mẹ mong là quan hệ giữa hai đứa sẽ không căng thẳng dù em ấy có làm không tốt như con mong đợi.

Sau mấy lần hồi đáp trước, việc không cần phải đưa ra bất cứ lời khuyên nào cho con cũng thấy hơi lạ lẫm. Thực ra mẹ cũng có chút hy vọng rằng con sẽ lại đâm đầu vào rắc rối nữa để mẹ còn có cớ để viết thêm. Nhưng giờ nghĩ lại, dạo này mẹ cũng có viết gì ngoài khuyên bảo đâu, phải không nào? Mẹ thấy như thể điều này có nói lên chút gì đó về việc cha mẹ đã chuẩn bị tinh thần cho con đối mặt với thế giới ngoài kia tệ hại như thế nào nhưng có lẽ mẹ cũng không muốn đào sâu thêm vào đó đâu. Dù sao thì anh trai con lại là một đứa tử tế, nên có lẽ đây chỉ là một trường hợp không may khi đứa con lớn được thừa hưởng tất cả những gene tốt và để lại những gene xấu (xem chừng còn bao gồm cả vụ hói đầu ở đàn ông bên nhà nội con nữa) cho đứa em, và như thế thì nó chẳng liên quan gì với việc cha mẹ đã dạy dỗ con như thế nào hết.

Nhưng đừng lo, cả nhà vẫn yêu thương con. Không thương bằng Makkachin đâu, dĩ nhiên rồi, nhưng đằng nào thì cũng khó mà thương bất kì ai hơn Makkachin cả. Có khi Yuuri cũng sẽ là người đầu tiên chịu thương con hơn Makkachin không chừng. Mẹ mong con sẽ sớm được viết tên cậu ấy vào cái danh sách có hơi ngắn gồm những người (và một con chó) mà con chịu phơi bày hết sạch bộ mặt thật ra rồi mà vẫn quyết định ở lại bên con. Mẹ cũng khuyến khích con gần gũi nhiều người hơn, nhưng nếu con có giống mẹ được lấy chút nào thì chắc con sẽ muốn giữ cái danh sách đó ngắn như vậy vì thế giới này đầy rẫy những con người đáng thất vọng mà cả mẹ lẫn con đều chẳng nên phí thời gian chút nào cả.

 

Thương con,

 

Mẹ.

 

T.B. Nhạc điệu đáng yêu hơn mẹ nghĩ nhiều cho dù hết phân nửa bản nhạc là nói về cách con bước vào đời Yuuri với tất cả sức mạnh cùng phong thái của một cơn cuồng phong, nếu xem những gì thư con viết là chính xác.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** Lời tác giả:
> 
> Mẹ Victor chẳng hề biết bà đã đoán đúng cỡ nào khi nói rằng anh đã phơi bày “hết thảy” bản thân cho Yuuri xem… Tôi không tin được rằng chúng ta vẫn tưởng là tập 1 đã dữ dội lắm rồi cơ chứ. Còn nữa, những chương trước đã được chỉnh sửa để phù hợp với cốt truyện mới được phơi bày. Hãy xem lời tựa đầu để biết thêm chi tiết.
> 
> Còn nữa, thế này hơi có hướng quảng cáo không biết ngượng nhưng tôi đã kết hợp cả bản Nhật gốc và bản lồng tiếng Anh. Tập 1 và 2 có thể tìm thấy ở đây [link không xem được]
> 
>  
> 
> *** Lời dịch giả:
> 
> Chương này thì ngắn thôi, chả có gì to tát cả. Nhưng Mama Nikiforova đã trở lại và lợi hại hơn xưa rồi :'>>>
> 
> Sau chương này, tớ và Chamomilia bắt đầu tiến vào thời kì ôn thi nên tiến độ có lẽ hơi chậm hơn một chút. Thành thật xin lỗi nếu để mọi người chờ quá lâu.
> 
> Còn nữa, có ai đang quay cuồng với trailer của bài trình diễn _Welcome to the Madness_ không nào :'DDDDDDD


	7. Chapter 7

Mẹ yêu thương,

 

Xem ra cả nhà sẽ được đến Moskva rồi đấy ạ - Yuuri được phân vào thi ở Cúp Rostelecom. Cơ mà, trước nhất em phải thi tốt ở một kì thi địa phương để được đi thi vì em đã thể hiện khá tệ ở kì thi quốc gia mùa giải vừa rồi (Hạng mười một cơ đấy! Làm sao lại có chuyện như thế với một người tuyệt vời như Yuuri chứ?), nhưng con hoàn toàn tin tưởng rằng đây sẽ không là vấn đề gì cả. Dù gì thì giờ con đã là huấn luyện viên của em rồi cơ mà. Ngay bây giờ con đã có thể thấy Yuuri đang thêm vào bộ sưu tập của em ấy một chiếc huy chương vàng nữa rồi đấy ạ. Huy chương đầu tiên trong số tất cả những huy chương tụi con sẽ cùng nhau giành được sau này!

Lại nói về những lần đầu, Yuuri đã trượt bài FS của mình thật hoàn hảo lần đầu tiên trong hôm nay đấy! Con ước gì mình có thể ghi hình lại vì nó thực sự hoàn mỹ, xinh đẹp gần như bản thân Yuuri vậy. Sau đó, em ấy cũng đã để con ôm lấy em lần đầu nữa. Mẹ có bao giờ muốn ở gần bố đến nỗi chỉ một cái ôm thôi đã là cảm giác tuyệt vời nhất xảy đến với mình chưa? Nếu chỉ một cái ôm đã tuyệt vời đến vậy, con tự hỏi cảm giác thế nào khi em ấy đủ tin tưởng con để cho phép con nắm tay em hay kể con nghe về chồng poster “bí mật” của con dưới gầm giường em. Hi vọng là em ấy sẽ không phiền nếu con đem chúng đi đốt hết trong tương lai không xa. Thật tuyệt khi em thích “hết thảy” con người thật của con, nhưng không phải điểm nào của con cũng đáng yêu và con cũng mong rằng em quên đi mấy buổi chụp hình đáng xấu hổ của con. Con không có gột rửa chúng sạch sẽ khỏi tâm trí chỉ để Yuuri làm sống chúng lại bằng cách treo lên tường đâu.

Thật khó để ngăn mình chạm lấy em, đặc biệt là khi em bám riết lấy con như một bé koala cực kỳ say xỉn vào lần cuối cùng con gặp em trước khi đến Hasetsu. Con đến đây với dự tính sẽ tiếp tục những gì còn dang dở, với cả hai chúng con vẫn còn quá đỗi trìu mến với nhau. Con chưa bao giờ nghĩ mình sẽ phải gắng sức để em ngừng hoảng hốt khi tất cả những gì con làm là đặt tay lên vai em ngay lúc tụi con bước ra khỏi sân băng.

Nhưng vậy cũng thật xứng đáng, mẹ ạ. Mỗi nụ cười, mỗi cái chạm, và mỗi lời nói của Yuuri mà không liên quan đến việc tập huấn quý giá vô cùng. Con chưa từng biết mình có thể hài lòng thế này trong đời. Cả ánh lấp lánh từ tất cả những chiếc huy chương của con cộng lại cũng phải lu mờ trước một nụ cười của Yuuri - con sẵn sàng đánh đổi chúng mà không thèm suy nghĩ chỉ để được ở bên em mà thôi. Đây có phải là lúc mẹ cho rằng con mắc bệnh tương tư rồi chăng? Không cần đâu mẹ ạ. Con nghĩ rằng lúc này thì tự bắt bệnh lại khá chuẩn đấy.

Mẹ à, con phải lòng Katsuki Yuuri mất rồi.

Vì thế mà mẹ sẽ chẳng bao giờ được dự đám cưới của con hay chăm lo cho lũ quỷ trượt băng tí hon nữa đâu. Con sẽ chẳng bao giờ có thế kết hôn được. Nhưng con biết mình cũng chẳng buồn quan tâm nếu Yuuri để con ở lại bên em. Con cũng chẳng buồn quan tâm dù chúng con không còn được nhìn nhau trần như nhộng ở bất cứ đâu ngoài suối nước nóng nữa. Con đã say nắng đến mức chỉ cần em ấy chịu nắm tay con là con vui lắm rồi.

Con vẫn không rõ Yuuri muốn con là gì của em, nhưng con sẽ chẳng phàn nàn nếu mọi chuyện không đổi thay đâu.

 

Thương mẹ nhiều,

 

Victor

* * *

 

Vitya thương,

 

Chúc mừng con vì cuối cùng cũng đã chọn được một trong số 7 tỉ người trên Trái đất này để dành cả cuộc đời ở bên! Dù cả nhà ai cũng biết chuyện này thế nào cũng sẽ đến, mẹ nghĩ là số chai sâm panh cả nhà đã mở để ăn mừng còn nhiều hơn là hồi anh con mới đính hôn đấy. Mẹ đã đọc thư con cho ông nghe (sau khi mất khoảng 1-2 tiếng đọc đi đọc lại để chắc rằng mẹ không nhìn nhầm), và cách ăn mừng của ông con quái đản đến độ mẹ nghĩ là ông đang triệu hồi quỷ đấy. Khỏi phải nói, mẹ đã nung chảy toàn bộ dao kéo trong nhà và thay thế chúng bằng đồ nhựa rồi. 

Nhưng dù cho con yêu Yuuri thế nào, mẹ không nghĩ khoe khoang về em ấy sẽ dễ lấy điểm trong mắt em đâu. Không phải ai cũng vui khi phải mang trong mình quá nhiều kì vọng đâu con ạ. Mẹ biết con hay quên đi sự tồn tại của người khác, nhưng với người đáng ra phải quan tâm hơn về sự bất ổn định của Yuuri cũng như yếu kém về tinh thần của em, đây là một sai lầm lớn. Mẹ chưa từng thấy Yuuri khẳng định mình sẽ chiến thắng trước khi cuộc thi bắt đầu. Con cần học hỏi sự khiêm tốn ở Yuuri trước khi con mạnh miệng tuyên bố cho cánh nhà báo những gì khiến em căng thẳng thêm.

Mẹ cũng sẽ chờ để được tuyên bố rằng việc con làm huấn luyện viên của em là điều kiện tối ưu để em giành lấy tấm huy chương vàng kia. Sự tự tin của con về bản thân nhiều khi làm mẹ choáng ngợp, và cũng có khi bị đặt lầm chỗ vì, dù sao thì, đây là lần đầu huấn luyện của con mà. Làm sao con có thể chắc rằng con sẽ đưa Yuuri tới đỉnh vinh quang chứ? Dù là, dĩ nhiên, làm sao mẹ có thể nghi ngờ con rể tương lai của mẹ được. (Mẹ thề sẽ tự tay viết lại luật pháp Nga chỉ để nhìn thấy hai đứa kết hôn cho khỏi phải nghe ông con cằn nhằn về việc kiếm một “con bé xinh xắn” nào đó cho con nữa.)

Khi con nói về lần đầu, điều đầu tiên mẹ nghĩ trước khi đọc tiếp thư con là Yuuri cuối cùng đã đập đầu vào đâu đó rồi mới đồng ý ngủ với con. Mẹ khá là ngạc nhiên rằng con chưa từng lén ôm Yuuri đấy. Ôi, Vitya, xem con đổ đứ đừ thế nào rồi kìa. Chỉ sáu tháng trước con sẽ rất vui lòng để bất kì ai hôn tay con, và giờ đây thì con đã bán linh hồn cho một cậu trai với gương mặt tròn trịa mà mới năm ngoái đây con thậm chí còn không biết là tồn tại. Chẳng phải con nói rằng hai đứa “động chạm nhau thoải mái” ở thư trước sao? Với những thông tin mới nhất rằng Yuuri vẫn dặt dè khi ôm con, mẹ nghĩ rằng cách hiểu của con về “thoải mái” và “động chạm xác thịt” cần phải được coi lại đấy.

Dù gì thì con cũng làm rất tốt trong việc tôn trọng những giới hạn của Yuuri, và mẹ mừng là ít ra thì con còn để tâm đến lời khuyên răn này dù con có bỏ ngoài tai 99% tất cả những lời khuyên mẹ đưa ra. Mẹ để ý rằng con cũng ít quẳng mấy lời khuyên của mẹ vào thùng rác hơn khi chuyện có liên quan đến Yuuri. Liệu mẹ nên cảm thấy nhẹ nhõm vì cuối cùng thì con cũng đã học cách lắng nghe tiếng gọi của lí lẽ hay đau đớn vì phải mất tới hai mươi bảy năm để con chịu làm theo đây hả?

Giờ khi mẹ đã có thể thêm “thuần hóa thành công một con ngựa hoang có cái tôi lớn hơn hẳn thân người hắn” vào danh sách những thành tựu của Yuuri, mẹ rất nóng lòng được gặp thằng bé ở Cúp Rostelecom đấy. Cả nhà sẽ gặp hai đứa ở đó. Trong khi đó, mẹ sẽ gắng đảm bảo rằng ông con sẽ tìm cách hay ho để bày tỏ niềm vui sướng hơn là giả đò triệu hồi ma quỷ để cả nhà khỏi bị đuổi khỏi sân băng trước khi người ta lấy xe Zamboni ra khỏi nhà kho.

 

Thương con,

 

Mẹ. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** Lời tác giả:
> 
> Cố gắng để những lá thư này được viết thường xuyên (ít nhất là bám sát theo dòng thời gian chính thức) thực sự rất, rất khó khăn khi dòng sự việc của YoI có rất nhiều khoảng trống, chẳng có gì xảy ra trong nhiều tháng liền và tự dưng người ta tự dưng cầu hôn rồi đính hôn chỉ trong vòng có một tháng (và hi vọng là giành được HCV và trượt đôi cùng người thương của mình với chính bản FS của người thương đó từ mùa trước). Có nhiều thứ tôi muốn đề cập trong chương này (ví dụ như dự tính giải nghệ của Victor và quyết định trượt bài Stammi Vicino của Yuuri trong các buổi trình diễn) nhưng chẳng có gì là chắc chắn đến tập 12 cả nên là… đấy. Thay vào đó xin hãy nhận lấy một Victor đang yêu vậy.
> 
> *** Lời dịch giả:
> 
> Xin chào, chúng tớ đã trở lại rồi đây!  
> Ở chương này tớ thề là độ sassy của Mama đã lên tới đỉnh điểm. Lúc này tớ chẳng nói gì được nữa. Viktor ngỗ ngược của bà đã yêu rồi. Và bà cũng chấp thuận luôn rồi, và cũng thừa nhận luôn là Yuuri đã thành công trong việc ‘dạy dỗ’ con bà rồi.

**Author's Note:**

> *** Lời tác giả:
> 
> Khác với những tác phẩm trước của tôi, tôi không dự tính gì ngoài chương đầu, nên fic này rất dễ vấp phải những sai lầm, cũng như tôi rất dễ dàng chiều theo những gợi ý hay ho.
> 
> *** Lời dịch giả:
> 
> Cố hóng những chap sau này nhé các bạn :'333


End file.
